


Alpha Omega Oreo

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Alpha Omega Oreo

It was mid spring and that meant one thing.

Rut.

It was the time of year when alphas got antsy and omegas and betas that didn’t want their ass reamed got scarce.

The smart ones at least.

Tom was not what you would call “a smart man”.

Which is why he was in his current predicament, barricaded in the bathroom with two horny alphas patrolling outside like they were the Swiss Guard.

His roommate Matt, was not what you’d call smart either, but he knew the signs and had arranged to be away for the weekend, leaving Tom to the sharks. You see, while Matt was not exactly smart, he did have a good sense of self preservation.

“Tom you can come out we won’t hurt you,” Tord’s sickly sweet voice slipped under the door.

“My fucking gaping ass two months ago begs to differ,” Tom spat.

“You fucking loved it you little bitch and you know it.”

Annnnd there was the Tord he knew and despised.

“Tom you really can come out, I promise we won’t do anything,” Edd’s softer tone came through the door.

“I have a cumstain on the seat of my jeans from you rutting against me. No offense Edd, if I don’t exactly trust your sense of self control right now,” Tom said, turning to look at said stain in the bathroom mirror.

“You can’t stay here all weekend, there’s no booze in the bathroom,” Tord taunted.

“Actually, there happens to be a bottle of Smirnoff behind the towels under the sink,” Tom said smugly.

“We’re having a talk about that later Tom,” Edd’s said without a trace of humor.

“And on that note I think I’ll start drinking”.

“If we promise not to knot you at the same time again, will you come out?” Tord asked.

“How about you buy my booze for the next year and I come out,” Tom said jokingly.

“Deal,” Tord said instantly.

“No deal,” Edd said. Tom thought he heard a slap and a quiet groan.

“Tom you know it will be fun,” Tord whined.

“Yeah not being able to sit comfortably for a week or not wear a hoodie sounds like a real blast,” Tom said sarcastically.

After that there was quite a bit of silence from the other end of the door. Occasionally there would be a bump or a shuffle outside and then complete silence. Around dinner time Tom’s stomach was rumbling. Just as he was about to open the bottle of Smirnoff there was a knock on the door.

“It’s Edd.”  
“Still not coming out,” Tom replied.

“Yeah I guessed. I made some dinner and if you want a bit just crack the door a bit and I can slide it in,” Edd said.

Tom hesitated.

“Tom, on my honor, I won’t do anything. I know you want to stay here all weekend and I know you are probably going to drink, and I don’t want you doing it alone on an empty stomach.”

Tom opened the door a crack and in slid the plate. It was a stew of some kind, and it looked good. He quickly closed the door again. 

“Who made this, you or Tord?”

“Tord.”

“How do I know he didn’t put some weird drug in it,” Tom said, eyes narrowing.

“Tom, we are your friends. We’re not going to rape you!” Edd said in a hurt tone, “Alphas have a lot more control during their rut than you’d think. Maybe I didn’t demonstrate that earlier, but it’s true.”

“Oh,” Tom felt a bit of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He started eating the soup. While he was eating he thought about the last time he was in this bathroom with a black eye and scratches all over him. How Edd and Matt had helped clean him up. How even Tord had looked worried for him. When Tom had finished he noticed that he had never relatched the door.

“Hey Edd?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to help you guys with your rut,” Tom said, tentatively poking his head out of the bathroom door.

As if summoned by the mystical promise of poon Tord seemed to materialize behind Edd. 

“Excellent to hear that Thomas,” and with a grin he grabbed Tom by the arm and pulled him bodily out of the bathroom. Tom found himself between two large warm bodies. He felt his face flush. He could make out a thin sheen of sweat on both of them. In a moment he was sandwiched between them and felt something prodding at his rear.

“Edd I swear to god, I like these jeans, if you cum on them again I’m going back in the bathroom,” Tom huffed.

“Right sorry,” Edd said sheepishly, backing off.

“Why don’t we take this to my room,” Tord said smoothly, wrapping an arm around Tom’s waist and escorting him. Edd followed in their footsteps. Tord pushed open the door to his room and led Tom over to his bed where he motioned for him to sit down.

“Now Tom, since for once we have you in a coherent state before coital activities, let’s have a good talk about boundaries before either Edd or I can get too into things. What are we not allowed to do?”

Tom thought for a minute, “Other than making me bleed or punching me because I come too soon, I think I’m good.”

Edd’s face softened, “Tom you know what those guys on the street did to you wasn’t normal or okay by any definition of the word.”

Tom waved him off, “Yeah, yeah I know, I know”.

“We know you know, it’s just despite knowing you make the same stupid decisions as always,” Tord snorted.

“Hey! I went to you guys last time I had my heat didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did, because sometimes you do like to be a good boy, huh,” Told rumbled in a husky pitch. Tom shivered.

Edd looked between them, and then at Tord and let out a soft “Oh.”

“Hey if you guys are doing that stupid alpha wordless eyebrow signal shit, cut it out,” Tom spat.

Edd grinned, “Tom it’s not nice to use words like that, good boys don’t swear.”

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room shifted to feel a lot more predatory, and Tom was reminded that his instincts were currently screaming that he should either submit to the alphas or flee. And because Tom was Tom above any biological laws, he chose neither.

“Fuck you, maybe I’m not a good boy,” Tom said crossing his arms.

He found himself lifted into Tord’s lap where warm hands slipped under his hoodie to toy with his nipples.

“Are you sure about that?”

Tom could feel Tord’s warm breath on his ear, and he held back a moan. Edd’s hand was on his crotch, slowly rubbing the bulge there.

“N-not fair, you guys are cheating,” Tom whimpered.

His only response was a pair of chuckles. Edd pulled his pants down and Tom felt his warm breath on his thigh a moment later. 

“Tom can we bite if we don’t break the skin?” Edd asked.  
“Just don’t do it anywhere anyone can see,” Tom replied.

“Don’t worry elskede, it will be our secret,” Tord said before placing a rough nip on Tom’s collarbone. Tom’s hands flew to his mouth to cover up a moan. 

“Tsk, no Thomas, we can’t have that,” Tord chastised. He felt his hoodie being pulled off and his hands were pulled behind his back soon after. Tom tried to pull them back in front of himself, but was rewarded with a sharper nip to his collarbone with Tord still holding his arms back. This time his moan came out at full volume. Tom flushed in embarrassment.

“Music to my ears,” Tord singsonged, as he used Tom’s hoodie to secure his hands together behind his back. 

By this time Edd had sucked a number hickies all across Tom’s thighs and was ready to move on to some more interesting parts. He peeled off Tom’s underwear and grinned when Tom’s dick bobbed out to say hello. However, he passed up the opportunity to give it attention, instead opting to spread Tom’s lips apart with two fingers and give him a long lick, until he came across Tom’s entrance, which he laved across a few times with his tongue before probing in. As he did this he slipped a finger into Tom’s ass and curled upwards.

“Oh! Ah! Edd, I can’t- ugh, if you do that I’m going to cum,” he finally managed to get out as he writhed against Tord who continued to maul his collarbone and shoulder.

Edd pulled off and held out his hand. Tord dropped something into his hand. His old nemesis the cock ring.

“W-wait actually, I can hold it, we don’t need that,” Tom babbled as Edd began to put the ring on.

“You can hold your cum off heat like you can hold your piss when your drunk,” Tord laughed.

Tom blushed even harder at that. “You guys are so mean, I should have stayed in the bathroom.”

“Aww Tom, we’ll make it up to you, I promise you’ll get to cum, this is just to make sure things don’t end too soon. You know you get over excited” Edd comforted. He undid Tom’s arms and then started to strip himself, Tord was doing the same behind him, taking off his hoodie and pants.

Tom huffed in indignation.

He felt something press up against his ass.

“This has been fun and all but I do want to get to the main event sooner rather than later, Tom can you handle us both again or do you want us one at a time?” Tord asked.

“I can do both again,” Tom said, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to be doing much the next couple of days.

They start slow. Tord goes in first, giving Tom time to adjust and ask him to go slower if he needs to. He gets all the way in and Tom needs a minute to get himself comfortable before Edd can start pushing in as well. As he pushes in he leans in to Tom and starts to talking into the shell of his ear.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, going to make you scream my name and take it until you can’t any more,” He says it with such heat and such intensity that Tom is momentarily taken aback. Edd must be pretty far gone into rut to be letting his mouth run like that. Not that Tom was complaining. It was, very frankly, definitely a turn on for him.

Once he is all the way in, instead of asking Tom if he is ready to go he merely bucks his hips and gives Tom a questioning look. Tom gives a slight nod and Edd is off, rutting into him frantically. Tord follows his suit and Tom finds himself sandwiched between two hot, very active bodies. He feels full, though not anywhere near satiated. He wants to cum, and he has the feeling that’s not going to happen anytime soon. Especially with Tord in rut in the room. Tord loved to make him beg for his knot, then beg for his orgasm, then deny him until he either burst into tears or threatened to safeword.

God he had been thinking with his dick again to let himself get back in between two horny alphas. In rut. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Edd bites his shoulder roughly and Tom clamps down on the both of them immediately. All three of them moan as Tom’s hips stutter in interest. Edd licks at his shoulder a bit before moving to sniff at his neck.

“Edd no, I swear to god if you-“ his sentence trails off into a moan as Edd bites his sensitive neck, rutting harder and faster all the while. Then Tom feels teeth on the other side of his neck. Tord. Of course. Of course the two of them were going to have a fucking pissing contest while they were balls deep in him, because alphas in rut were like freshly sexually awakened teenagers with the maturity of two year olds. A snarl rose up from either side of Tom and both alphas stilled inside him.

“I swear to god if the both of you don’t fucking start moving this instant, I’m spending my next heat with Matt,” Tom threatened. Edd responded by giving Tom yet another bite and thrusting his hips.

“You got it princess,” Tord sniped before sucking a hicky into Tom’s chest. Good. Tom got the idea that Edd didn’t mind sharing any part of Tom except his neck. That was his territory. It was a dominance thing with alphas and Edd in rut was not going to let Tord push even a minute fraction of the line drawn by his authority.

Edd snaps his hips up and Tom outright yelps.

“Is that your special spot. If I do this,” Edd repeats his motion, “are you going to come apart.” 

Tom shakes his head weakly, squeezing his eyes shut, “Ahh Edd please.”

He can’t see it, but Tord’s eyes narrow to little slits as Tom says Edd’s name. Suddenly Tom feels hands gripping his dick and rubbing at his cunt. He whimpers and thrusts up into Tord’s grip. Tord gives him a rough pull and a sharp thrust and Tom is wracked with a full body shudder.

“T-tord,” he utters and Tord smirks at Edd over Tom’s shoulder. Unbeknownst to Tom the pissing contest is far from over, it’s just taken a different form.

Tom feels both Edd and Tord’s knots starting to swell at roughly the same time. Edd is the first to get his inside and Tord gets his in soon after. Tom starts to brace himself.

“Stop that, you’re tensing,” Edd scolds. He removes the ring off Tom’s dick and starts to stroke him agonizingly slow. Distracted by the sensation Tom relaxes a bit and Tord takes the opportunity to shift himself. Tom can feel his knot rubbing him in all the right ways and he tries to buck up into Edd’s grip only to find one of Edd’s hands firmly planted on his hip.

“No, naughty boy, let me handle it. You’ll get to come when I say you can,” Edd growls. Tom feels nimble fingers across his chest. They each find a nipple and start rolling the nubs gently, pulling and pinching occasionally. Edd continues his torturous pace as their knots swell, leaving Tom desperate for motion of any kind. Anything to alieve the pure onrush of feeling assaulting him from nearly every erogenous zone on his body. Figures the only time the two of them can work together is when it is against him.

Tord’s knot seems to stop swelling but Edd’s doesn’t. It only adds to the pressure he is feeling from Tord, intensifying the burn and the pressure. He wants to cum so badly but he isn’t quite there yet, there is nothing to topple him over the brink.

“H-haa, T-tord, Edd, please I can’t. I wanna cum,” Tom moans pathetically. He leans against Edd’s chest and tries to move his hands down to touch his privates.

“Tord get his hands,” Edd tsks.

The hands on his nipple disappear and he feels his wrists being tugged behind his back and held her. “Bad boy, keep acting like this and the ring goes back on,” Tord purrs into his ear.

Edd rubs his finger softly on the head of Tom’s cock, then just under it, trailing down to the base, then farther down to play with the rip of his pussy where they are tied together. All the while Tom is letting out moans and whimpers, little shivers and jerks. Tord holds his hand firmly in one hand and continues to play with his left nipple with his other hand. Then he feels Edd sliding the ring back on.

“No! Edd please, I was trying to be good, ugh god, I can’t hold it-“ Tom pleaded.

“Hush. Tord and I are almost done and then you will get exactly what you deserve,” Edd said calmly. He started to rut into Tom as much as he could with his knot. Tord released his hands and gripped his hips, trying to push him further down on their knots as he too picked up the pace. Edd cums first, followed soon after by Tord. They both come long and hot and hard and Tom wants to scream in frustration at being denied his orgasm while the alphas enjoy theirs. He lets out a frustrated wordless whine and the two alphas push together, mashing him between their chests. The close contact soothes his emotions a little and Tom is momentarily placated until they pull out. Tord reaches into his discarded hoodie’s pocket and pulls out a plug. Tom looks over his shoulder and narrows his eyes about to throw a fit. 

Tord sees it coming a mile away. “Let me put it in and I’ll do that thing you like, just the way you like it.”

Tom nods begrudgingly, spreading his legs for Tord. Tord puts the plug in his ass, stopping his cum from leaking out. He pulls out a second plug from his hoodie and does the same for Tom’s cunt. Edd hums in approval. 

“Hey Edd can you wet him down?” Tord says, motioning to Tom’s cock. “Keep the ring on.”

Edd nods. He spreads Tom’s legs and swallows him to the root. Tom’s fingers are in his hair, pulling and prodding as his hips give frantic little thrusts. Edd chokes a bit before grabbing Tom by the hips and forcing him down on the bedspread. He pulls off.

“Tom be a good boy or the ring is staying on longer,” Edd chastises. Tom’s grip on his hair loosens and he lets Edd set the pace. Edd speeds up soon enough and Tom is moaning and doing his best to keep himself under control. He wants to cum, every second is agony. Tord reaches behind himself and pushes a few fingers in himself stretching and scissoring. He grabs a bit of lube from the nightstand and starts to slick his fingers with it, wetting his hole and probing. When he is finished he taps Edd and Edd pulls off. Tom responds with a wanton moan. Tord pulls the ring off of Tom and gently guides him into his hole, sinking down. Edd scoots up to watch.

He rarely bottoms, it’s usually reserved as a very rare treat for Tom, and he has never let Tom take control. He’s willing to sacrifice some pride as an alpha, but not all of it. 

Tord starts at a rough pace, bouncing up and down on Tom. Tom simply lies back and lets him ride him, face a mixture of desperation and pleasure. It feels like barely any time at all and Tom is coming. Tord’s legs aren’t even sore yet. He pulls off and watches the little omega just lay back and try and catch his breath.

“You do that often?”

“Only when he’s good,” Tord replies, not meeting Edd’s eyes.

“Mmm I can see why it’s sparse then,” Edd chuckles. Tord looks at him. Edd shoots him a genuine smile. Tord grins back.

“Maybe next time I can ride him while you fuck him,” Edd suggests.

Tord laughs, “I don’t think he’ll ever behave well enough to deserve that.”

“I’m still awake you pricks,” Tom spat from his starfish position on the bed.

Edd pulled him up into his arms and cuddled him in a bear hug. “We’re just playing, settle down you.”

Suddenly Tom jerked in Edd’s arms hand flying to his neck.

“What the fuck happened to not doing anything anyone can see you stupid assholes? I look like someone tried to strangle me,” Tom shouted.

“You can be someone who got strangled if you want,” Tord said, waggling his eyebrows. He dodged a foot aimed for his face. Edd sensing Tom was about to start squalling in earnest softly kissed his neck in apology.

“Tom we’re really sorry, we didn’t mean to, we’ll try harder next time okay?”

Tom deflated in an instant allowing Edd to kiss him all over his neck and chest in apology. Tord slid up to them cautiously, waiting for Tom to lash out. When he didn’t, Tord joined Edd’s bear hug, rubbing at Tom’s back and hips, whispering soft apologies and sweet words in Norwegian.

Tom found himself being lulled to sleep in their arms, leeching warmth and affection as he did so. When he was fast asleep Edd gently pried him out of his arms and tucked him into bed next to Tord.

“Where are you going?” Tord asked, honestly puzzled.

“I’m pouring out that little shit’s bathroom vodka and also the isopropyl, because knowing him, he’d read the label, see “rubbing alcohol” and try to drink it,” Edd said rolling his eyes.

Tord chuckled heartily and dragged his fingers through the spikey brown hair in front of him.

Quietly, in a room only disturbed by Tom’s soft snores, Tord places a soft kiss on the back of his bruised neck and whispers once in English.

“I love you.”


End file.
